Nami's Puppy
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: Luffy has a strange feeling in his stoumach and gut. Then begins to follow Nami, to stop the strange feeling, but will he learn what the feeling is. One Shot, NamiXLuffy, LuNa, LuffyNami


Nami's Puppy 

Luffy was very confused. Ever since Arlong Park he has felt something very werid in the pit of his stomach and his heart. No matter how much he ate the feeling in his stomach did not want to leave him and he had no clue what he could do to help his heart. Once he got close to Nami the strange feeling stopped, but he had no clue why, so he just decided he would follow Nami like a little puppy where ever she went. Nami didn't mind really, she thought he was kind of cute exsept when he tried to follow her in the bathroom, when he tried that she punched him spending him flying to the other side of the ship, but when she got out he was waiting outside the door for her. Other than that things went normally. Luffy wouldn't leave her no matter what, even if Sanji called him for food.

"LUNCH!!!!!" The cook's yelled echoed through the ship and the all, but two of the Straw Hat Pirates went below deck to eat. The two who hadn't left was Nami and Luffy. Nami was working on what he thought was a map, but no it was really a drawing of him as he sat with a confused expression. Nami looked down to her puppy and saw him still there she would have exsepted him to be down eating his and Zoro's food, but no he was sitting with his legs crossed by her feet, starring up confused waiting for her. "Luffy you should go eat," she said, she really didn't feel like eating now. "Fine then you come with!" her captain ordered, cheerfully. Nami sighed and looked back to the drawing handing a couple of finishing touches and handed it to Luffy.

"What is this?" he asked, confused and innocent.

"You" she said and smiled. She bent down and kissed his hat around where his forehead was.

He blushed, but he hid it behind Nami's drawing and his hat. She stood before him holding out her hand and he took it as she helped him up then walked with her holding her hand going to where the rest of their crew was. He sat next to Nami and started eating and he watch Nami only eat slowly and very little. Nami had special food that Sanji prepared for the girls, Nami and Robin. Luffy reached out slowly to try and swip some of hers, wondering what it might taste like, but when he was almost there Sanji came and smacked his hand with a laddle making Luffy pull his hand back the laddle was hot and wet, since Sanji was cooking some soup for Usopp who had gotten sick and it burned and stung when it hit his skin, "Don't steal food from Nami-chan, got it Luffy" the cook said then went back to cooking. Luffy rubbed his right hand that had gotten hit. It hurt and had a small burn mark on it.

Nami hadn't noticed Luffy trying to steal some of her food till Sanji smacked Luffy's hand. She looked at her captain and moved her chair closer to his and took his hand touching it gently as she knew it probably was hurting him since he stopped eating after it. "Chopper can I have something to fix a burn?" Nami asked and the little reindeer nodded getting up from his seat and left to get the oitment for burns. "So what were you trying to do?"she had looking at her captain's face, with smile soothing him as if he were a child almost, and in alot of ways he was.

"I just wanted to swip a little piece of food" he mumbled not looking to her, but the floor to embarassed. Then a two delicate fingers held a small square cute piece of meat for Luffy, he looked up seeing it was Nami who was holding it out for him, it was from her plate and Nami motioned for Luffy to open his mouth, and he did. She placed it on his tongue and pulled her fingers out and Luffy started to chew it and Nami continued to feed him off of her plate until after about eight bites Chopper hand returned with the ointment, Luffy still wanted to be feed though at least that was until he felt Nami's delicate hand gently rub the opitment over the burn. She wrapped a bandage around his burned hand and smiled at him, "There, if your still hungry you can keep eating" she said and got up,but Luffy just followed as she left.

Nami went to where she was with Luffy, before going to Lunch. She turned around knowing he'd be there, "Why are you following me?" she asked.

"Cause, my tummy hurts" Luffy whinned.

"Then why didn't you tell me ealier?" Nami asked,there was concern in her voice which didn't go unnoticed by Luffy, but the annoyed tone stood out much more.

Luffy just shook his head 'no'. "You didn't let me finish, my tummy hurts when I'm away from you" Luffy said. Nami was in shock, she knew what he was feeling. "Why is that happening?" he asked.

Even though she was still shocked she composed herself and smiled at Luffy, "You are in love" she said.

"Ohhhh" Luffy said finally getting the answer to the question he had been asking himself all day. He leaned foreward and pressed his lips to hers and was going to pull away, but Nami's hand stopped him on the back of his head and pulled him in closer to her and she began to kiss him back.

After about 5 min. of lip locking and tongue wrestling they pulled away and starred into each others eyes...that was until they heard snickering they turned and saw the crew. Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper were laughing at them and Robin was just reading her book. The 4 boys started taunting them (mainly Luffy) saying, "Luffy's got a girlfriend!" Both their faces turned red and Nami snuck away to her room as Luffy whinned telling them to stop.

Even though Sanji was angry with Luffy, Zoro had warned him that it was going to happen and in some ways he knew it was too, and right now he couldn't resist teasing the childish captain. Zoro was waiting for this for a _long _time, so long he got tired of counting the days it took for them to realize the relationship that was bound to happen between them. Usopp and Chopper were completly oblivious to their relationship, but taunted Luffy any way. Robin merely smiled at this, _'young love'_ she thought and chuckled a little, before returning to her book, ignoring the madness around her.

---------------------

This is my first fic with Luffy and Nami. This is the only pairing I have fallen in love with from One Piece. I'm not a major yoai fan and Sanji throws himself at several different women, so I wasn't pairing Nami with him. I'm still in the 80's and 90's of the One Piece episode in Crocodile arc and I was lucky to get there cause it's taking so long to get them on tv and youtube is proving to be completly useless to me in finding the episodes and if anyone knows another site I could go to to watch them then please tell me.

Also REWEIW!!


End file.
